


Suck or blow, it's all good

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: The lack of internet encourages Dan and Phil to think of alternative ways to pass the time.





	Suck or blow, it's all good

“Isn’t it weird not having the internet? This sucks,” Dan said his hands spinning his iPhone 5 on the tabletop. “What are we supposed to do to pass the time?” 

“Relax a little maybe?” Phil said, leaning back against the couch cushions, and closed his eyes. 

“Relax? You know that doesn’t work for me. I relax and my brain goes to dark places, Phil.” Dan said, joking, but not at the same time. “You know I saw that fucking orangutan fighting the bulldozer video right before we had to hand over our stuff, and the thought of it is just right on the edge of my focus.” 

“That was how many days ago?” Phil asked lifting his head. 

“Not enough for me to forget about it!” Dan sighed and flopped over so his head was on Phil’s shoulder. “I need distractions!” He said dramatically. 

“We have, what, not even ten minutes before we go on. Can’t you keep it together until then?” 

“The orangutan Phil...the fucking bulldozer…how can I forget?!” 

“Oh my god, could you be more dramatic?” 

“Phil, he fought the fucking bulldozer because it was tearing his home apart!” Dan said, looking Phil in the eyes as tears began to form. “His home, and fucking humans…” 

Phil grabbed both sides of Dan’s face and pulled. He slammed his lips over Dan’s, surprising an “oomph” out of him. Once he registered what was happening though, he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. 

“We only have like eight minutes,” Dan said pulling back for a second, before pressing his lips to Phil’s over and over in soft playful pecks. 

“Just enough time for a make-out session I think,” Phil smirked and pulled Dan onto his lap. “Or do you want to start thinking about the poor orangutan some more?” 

“This is good,” Dan smirked against Phil’s lips. Phil’s hands moved down to knead Dan’s ass as they kissed until a knock at the door tore them apart. 

“Two minutes guys!” The voice of their stage manager said through the door. “Places please.” 

“We’re coming,” Phil said, as he straightened out his clothes, and checked in the mirror to make sure his hard-on was as unnoticeable as possible. 

“That good, am I?” Dan teased as he watched Phil smooth down the front of his jeans and turn to the side to look in the mirror. 

“Not that kind of come,” Phil rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Better fix yourself there Danny pops,” Phil said glancing down at Dan’s crotch then smirked as he walked into the hall.

Dan looked at himself in the mirror and swore as he adjusted his dick and followed. 

______

Damp from the shower Dan flopped on the bed next to Phil. 

“This not having the internet really does blow, you know?” Phil said looking down at him. I tried reading my book, but then remembered why I hadn’t finished it the first time I started reading it. It’s terrible.” Phil closed the book and set it on the nightstand. 

“See,” Dan said sitting up a little to lean on an elbow. “Life is boring as hell without it.” 

“It is when you’re alone at least.” Phil smirked, “But now you’re here, we can have some fun?” 

“Oh?” Dan said sitting up all the way now, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Thought we’d play bucket of doom!” Phil said, leaning over the side of the bed and picked up the game. 

“Really?” 

“I mean... unless you wanted to play something else.” 

“Phil!” 

“What?” 

“You fucking get me all hot and bothered ten minutes before we have to go on stage, but now when we actually have time to really get things going, you want to play a stupid game?” 

“I thought you got off in there and wouldn’t be up for it.” 

“Why’d you think that you weirdo?”

“I heard moaning.” 

“I was just enjoying the feeling of the fucking water. I was all hot and sweaty from the show and the water was so nice.” Dan rolled his eyes and lay back against the pillows. “You are such a twerp sometimes.” He huffed. 

“But I’m your twerp,” Phil said biting his tongue and poking Dan in the side with a finger. 

“Sometimes I really question my sanity,” Dan said but laughed when Phil leaned over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

“You my friend, are just as sane as I am.” 

“Oh god, am I that bonkers?” Dan stuck out his tongue, then pulled Phil on top of him. “Come on, finish what you started at the theatre or I will have ‘tease’ tattooed on your ass while you sleep.” 

“I wouldn’t be the one who had to look at it.” 

“Fuck you,” Dan laughed and rolled them so he was pinning Phil to the bed. 

“Please, and thank you,” Phil smirked. Dan thrust his hips into Phil’s and wiped that smirk off his face with an aggressive kiss on the lips. 

“I hate you,” Dan said pulling back to look down at him. 

“You fucking love me,” Phil said, reaching down and grabbing Dan’s ass and pulled their hips together again. “Now show me.” 

Dan almost growled before kissing him again. 

______

Panting, Dan rolled off of Phil, “Okay, so this not having any internet is not all bad, I guess.” 

Phil rolled to lay with half of his body over Dan’s, not caring about the sticky wet mess between them, “I guess it has its perks. Too bad we’re not younger, we could go all night.” 

“Speak for yourself, Philly. I can get rock hard again in a minute.” 

“Uh-huh. Let’s see it then.” Phil chuckled, looking down at Dan’s deflated dick resting on his thigh. 

“I said a minute.” 

Phil laughed and walked into the bathroom. “While you’re waiting, I’m going to take a shower. Good luck.” 

“If I can, what’ll you give me?” 

“A pat on the back?” Phil said, returning to the doorway and leaning on the doorframe. 

“I was thinking something a little more friendly.”

“Handshake?” 

Dan glared at him. 

“Fine. If you can get it up before I get back, I will give you a congratulatory blow job.” 

“Better.” Dan nodded and smiled. “Get those lips prepared.” 

“Oh they’re ready to kiss you goodnight old man, I expect you to be snoring by the time I get back, not hard.”

“Oi, look who’s calling me old.” 

“I’m older and wiser, so I know how this is going to turn out.” 

“We’ll see,” Dan said, trying not to yawn as Phil turned back into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks To Dry cereal thief for being an awesome beta!! 
> 
> Hope you all liked it. If you did, show it some lovin! :)
> 
> @drycerealthief.tumblr.com show her, and her fic some love too.


End file.
